


Situations

by paxambabes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Overstimulation, Restraints, Sex Pollen, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: Robin always wondered what it'd be like to have sex with an alien, but it turns out he might get more than he bargained for.





	Situations

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I haven't done a proper tentacle fic so it's about time I guess. I'm pretty proud of this one, so enjoy!

Turns out that living with an honest to god alien wasn't so weird after all.

Sure he was a bit clueless about Earth culture, but he was actually adorable when it came to learning about new things, and Robin actually started to like him. The guy, Jack, looked like a pretty standard human at first, the only difference being his bright green eyes. When Jack had first moved in, nothing really seemed off about him and Robin was starting to wonder if he actually wasn't human. That was, until one morning he saw a green tentacle stealing food out of his hand, which nearly gave Robin a heart attack. So okay, the guy had tentacles, but Robin could deal with that. Unfortunately, Jack just didn't understand how to be subtle about flirting and instead was very forward about it. It definitely complicated things between them because Robin didn't want to take advantage of him. But some weird part of him wondered what it'd be like to sleep with Jack, how those tentacles would feel on his body. Those thoughts were definitely the cause of many late night shower masturbation sessions, and each time he finished, he felt guilty about imagining his roommate like that. It didn't help that Jack was extremely attractive, and that he seemed to feel the same way about Robin. Hell, he wasn't even sure if Jack knew how sex between humans even worked. Maybe one day they'd have the discussion, but for now Robin just pushed those thoughts to the back of his head.

A week later, everything came to a head.

Robin had been minding his own business, just scrolling through his phone when he felt someone sit down next to him, the tip of a cool tentacle running across his arm. Robin shivered at that, nearly dropping his phone in surprise. 

"So, I've been wanting to ask you something," Jack mused, scooting closer to Robin as another tentacle appeared, curling around Robin's leg. Robin gulped at the cool feeling of the tentacles on his body, feeling himself getting hard already. He silently cursed himself for being so sensitive to touch as Jack leaned in, his breath hot against Robin's ear.

"How would you feel about me using these on you?" Jack's voice was low and heated, his hand resting on Robin's knee as more tentacles started to curl around him. 

"Maybe one could go in your mouth, and one on your cock, stroking you for me. I bet you'd look so pretty stuffed full of them, hmm?" Jack purred, his hand moving further up Robin's thigh. He moaned at that, thinking of what it'd be like to have those tentacles inside of him, maybe alongside Jack's cock. Robin shuddered as Jack nibbled on his neck, leaving small marks behind.

"Please, Jack," Robin was begging now, whining as one of the tentacles slid under his shirt, ghosting over one of his nipples.

"You'll have to be more specific than that, babe," Jack chuckled as two more of them wormed their way under Robin's pants. He bucked up into the tentacles, the cool texture of them on his warm skin driving him crazy. Before he knew it, his pants were being unbuttoned and they were being kicked off, Jack's hand inching so close to his hard cock.

"Just touch me, please," Robin whimpered as Jack palmed him through his boxers, moving even closer. Jack surged forward, capturing Robin's lips in a heated kiss, Jack's mouth so hot against his. They kissed like that for a while, Jack's hand rubbing against the bulge in Robin's underwear. Jack broke the kiss as he smirked, dipping his hand under the waistband and finally wrapping his hand around Robin's cock. Robin moaned, long and high at the feeling of Jack's hand on him, the tentacles still playing with his nipples. It was almost too much already, the different sensations overwhelming him.

"You're so responsive, aren't you? I can't wait to fuck you with all of these," Jack smiled as another tentacle came out of nowhere, replacing his hand on Robin's cock. That nearly sent Robin over the edge, the cool slickness of it on his overheated cock. There were so many of them now, each of them grabbing at different parts of his body. He definitely would've panicked if it wasn't so overwhelmingly hot. 

"How about we get you in a better position?" he barely registered Jack's voice as he was being flipped over by the tentacles so that he was pinned on the couch, ass in the air. Robin blushed at the feeling of being exposed as he felt his underwear being taken off, everything on display for Jack. Robin tried to sit up, but was immediately pushed back down, a tentacle wrapping around his wrists to immobilize him. Robin moaned at the feeling of being helpless and unable to move, completely at Jack's mercy. Suddenly his head was being pulled up, the huge bulge in Jack's shorts inches from his face. 

"Hopefully you can handle this since it's definitely not something you're used to," Jack laughed, pulling out his cock. Robin shuddered at the size of it, much bigger than any toy he'd ever taken. It was a light green color like his tentacles, specks of light blue sprinkled throughout. It was definitely long, curving into a slightly pointed tip. Robin instinctively licked his lips, hearing Jack laugh above him. 

"Open up for me darling," Jack groaned, sliding his cock into Robin's open mouth, starting to thrust already. Robin almost gagged when the first bit entered his mouth, the girth of it almost too much for him. But he wasn't about to quit, dedicated to getting most of it in. He tongued at the tip, feeling Jack shudder above him and the tentacles moved along his back, caressing the expanse of it. 

Then Jack's cock started to move in his move, swelling. It almost felt like it was moving on it's own, like Jack was controlling it. Robin was moaning so loud around his cock, the size of it making his eyes water as Jack laughed above him.

"Told you it was different. You're taking it so well, it's almost like you were made to take my cock," Jack moaned, thrusting harder into Robin's mouth, his hand gripping Robin's hair to pull him down farther. All of a sudden, Robin felt something cool at his entrance, pushing in slowly. Robin pulled off of Jack's cock, gasping and moaning as two tentacles started to enter him, stretching open for Jack's cock.

"It feels so full already, oh fuck!" Robin cried out as a third one wormed its way in, all of three of them swelling in size to stretch him further.

"Please, I need your cock already, just fuck me," Robin groaned as Jack smirked, carefully moving around so that he was right behind Robin. He felt the tentacles shift inside of him at the movement, and all Robin wanted to do was stroke himself, but the tentacle was still wrapped firmly around his wrists, keeping him there. Finally, the tentacles withdrew themselves from his ass, only to be replaced with Jack's enormous cock.

"You took me so well in your mouth, so let's see if you can take me in your ass," Jack purred again, his voice laced with lust as he pushed in, Robin crying out at the stretch. It was slightly painful, but in a good way as Jack sank deeper into him, the burning stretch finally subsiding after a few moments. Robin was struggling against his binds, rutting against the couch to get much needed friction on his cock as Jack moved, thrusting long and painfully slow. He couldn't stop moaning, each movement of Jack's hips sending white hot heat through his body, his cock achingly hard and leaking against the couch. Robin was completely helpless, the only thing he could do was take what Jack gave him.

"As much as I love your pretty little moans, I'd love to stuff your mouth with something else," Jack gritted out, a tentacle nudging at Robin's lips. He opened his mouth, taking it inside as it grew larger again, some kind of liquid dripping down his throat. Whatever it was, it made every sensation more intense, making Robin feel like he was high. Everything was too much too fast, but he didn't care as he greedily sucked on the tentacle in his mouth while being fucked by Jack's thick cock. He was brought briefly out of his trance by the feeling of something else trying to fit inside of him, what seemed like two tentacles sliding in beside Jack's cock. Robin howled at the feeling, feeling like he was about to be split in two. Without warning Robin came untouched onto the couch beneath him, but his cock was surprisingly still hard.

"You like being fucked in every hole like this? Being full of me? You're being such a good little whore for me, Robin. Let's see if I can make you come again," Jack smirked as he thrust sharply in, hitting Robin's prostate straight on and jolting him further up the couch. A sob was wrenched from his abused throat as the two tentacles in his ass started to swell, stretching him impossibly further. His head was swimming with pleasure and whatever substance the tentacles were secreting, and he never wanted this to end. His throat was being fucked viciously by a tentacle, stuffed to the brim and he could barely breathe, tears falling down his face. Their moans were loud enough that if they had neighbors, they'd definitely be in trouble. 

It wasn't long before Jack's hips started to stutter, the tentacles starting to pulsate inside of him. Then, his mouth and ass were being flooded with a strange, cool liquid form the tentacles. Robin's throat was so sore from moaning and being face fucked that he could barely moan anymore. Behind him, Jack came with a shout inside of him, his cock swelling to impossible size and pulsing inside of him. Robin was shuddering as his orgasm hit him like a train, coming untouched for the second time. Eventually, the tentacles withdrew themselves, Jack finally pulling out and releasing his wrists. Robin coughed as some of the liquid dribbled out of his mouth, finally coming down from the high. Then he was being lifted up and placed next to Jack, a blanket covering them. 

"You did so good, Robin. I honestly didn't think you'd be able to take all of that," Jack laughed lightly, kissing Robin on his forehead, making Robin giggle.

"Believe me, I've taken big things before, but that was definitely new," Robin laughed, snuggling into Jack. Eventually he'd have to clean up, but for now, he just wanted to enjoy Jack's company.

"So I guess I can say that I've been probed by an alien," Robin mused, earning a snort and shove from Jack. They sat like that for a while until Robin started to drift off to sleep in Jack's arms.

Maybe living with a hot alien wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at transantisepticeye.tumblr.com


End file.
